Systems which read and write images by scanning, for use in the point-to-point transmission and reception of graphic and other indicia of various types, including pictorial and textual matter, take many forms and are generally old and well-known in the art, as typified by the following references:
Young, U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,649, issued Feb. 12, 1946, for "Scanning Apparatus." PA1 Young, U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,799, issued Dec. 5, 1950, for "Facsimile System Having a Rotating Scanner Moving Longitudinally Within a Stationary Transparent Drum." PA1 Artzt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,648, issued Oct. 2, 1951 for "Facsimile System and Apparatus." PA1 Stephens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,222, issued Nov. 23, 1971 for "Electronic Scanner Utilizing a Laser for the Simultaneous Scanning and Reproduction of Images."
Furthermore, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,659 issued June 11, 1974 for "Scanning Apparatus," which is now assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses an earlier apparatus suited to either the reading or writing of graphic and other indicia by a facsimile method.
A primary objective of this invention is to provide a low cost combined ready and/or writing facsimile apparatus having particular utility in the preparation of printing plates for use in the Graphic Arts, and especially in the newspaper industry.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide combined facsimile reading (transmission) and/or writing (recording) apparatus of relatively simple construction.
An additional objective is to reduce the number of moving parts required to perform the scanning operations in a fascimile transmitter and receiver.
Another objective is to enable the use of simple optical systems in the electro-optical and reading and/or writing of large area, high resolution images.
Yet another objective is to improve the geometric accuracy and efficiency with which facsimile information is transmitted and received.
Still a further objective is to provide a scanning system having smooth and accurately controlled motions to thus obtain clear and accurately reproduced images.
Other objects, features and benefits of the apparatus will become apparent from the description and claims which follow.